


Passing in the Night

by Anonymous



Category: Mother 3, Mother Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Twincest, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lucas is only truly honest with with himself once the lights are off.





	Passing in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Req’d by a friend. Hope you like it.

Lucas is a warm, sweet boy. His eyes sparkle in the light, his hair silk strands of gold. His cheeks round with a natural blush. Truly, he was handsome boy, the spitting image of innocence with a shy, honest demeanor to match. He listens to his parents' every word and spoke with the upmost respect. He is a child of light, and yet Lucas loved the night.  
Nightfall brought with it stars and chirping crickets, owls and bats waking from their day's rest and a cool air as dew graces the leaves. There were many things Lucas loves about the night, but his favorite part was the secrets it held.  
Hidden in shadow and a quiet that felt almost forbidden to break, Lucas was free. He was strong and courageous, a could take what he wanted. And each night he wants the same thing.

Claus.

Oh sweet Claus. Rougher, braver, stronger Claus. The better half. The "eldest" twin. Lucas loves him dearly. He loves him the most, far beyond his love of sunflowers and omlettes and animals and even night. He loves Claus almost *too* much, much more than a brother probably should, but maybe enough for a twin. And who could blame him? Claus is his everything. His nothing in the place of something, a piece that could not be broken. Love thrums inside Lucas. It fills the gaps in his ribs, swells up in his lungs, and pulses through his heart. It's overflowing, and painful to keep all within himself. But he manages.

He swallows up his love and ignores each lurch of his heart at the sight of fiery orange hair, ties down the excessive "I love you"s on his tongue and behaves himself. He behaves until the dark crawls against earth and blankets the sky once more. Only then, his love flows free.

Claus is beautiful even in sleep, and Lucas feels blessed to know it. He stares openly and longingly, Claus' relaxed expression seldom seen past his dreams. Lucas kisses each eyelid in soft presses, moves his lips to hair bright like daybreak, and finally rests on plush lips. His lips are always so soft, lightly chapped and dragging against Lucas' own. It's fitting for Claus, of his depth of heart, and boyish charm. Lucas has kissed them night upon night that he forgets when it all started, but he knows the sheer joy felt upon the first threatened to crack him open. He has the shape and feel memorized to heart and yet it's never enough.  
Lucas' tongue crosses them over in slow swipes, begging, pleading entry. He's never given an answer, but that's fine; Lucas never expects one. There's more to love than his brother's gentle face.

Instead, he carefully moves down, a slow shuffle bringing him to face a buttoned top. He slips each button loose and runs his hands down the center of his brother's chest, slowly, slowly pushing the fabric aside. There's little light were he can see, but it's no problem. Lucas' body, is Claus' body, just as Claus' is his. They are part of each other, a reflection and yet an opposite. To not know the other is unthinkable, and Lucas must continue to know the most, the best, everything of Claus to be considered his twin. He slides his fingers up and down his sides, the soft tickling causing his brother to fidget.

Lucas licks his tongue flat against a nipple, and runs it in slow circles. He listens carefully to the breathing around him, but nothing has changed. There's a brief snort to his far left, but it evens again and all is still. The nipple on his tongue is stiff now, perking at attention and needy. Claus is always so, so needy when Lucas lavishes him like this, and Lucas can only oblige. He dips down to flick the nipple before giving a gentle suck. Claus breath hitches slightly, and Lucas carefully moves his hand to the other nip. It's tall too, eager for love and so soft in hand. He tweaks it gently, assuring it's not forgotten as he speaks his confessions to its twin.

He swirls his tongue and gives a quick, hard suck before moving to the next one. Claus' breathing hitches, but continues its peaceful rise and fall as Lucas laps at the teat. He teases it between his teeth and pulls it in for a gentler suck. Every time Lucas plays with his twin's chest, he can almost taste a sweetness on his tongue, as if beneath the skin Claus' love and appreciation is drawn out to meet him. He savors it, clinging to thought of his devotion mirrored. He moves away to kiss and nibble the rest of Claus’ chest. Each mark is delivered hard enough to redden, but soft enough that they always disappear by light. Lucas would love to let everyone know his touch on his twin’s skin, but he’s not bold enough. One day, he will no longer have to hide his intentions and he and Claus could truly be one. For now, he can make out the reddened bites on his twin’s skin and smile wistfully.

But he’s wasting time, and he can feel his brother’s impatience.

Lucas shuffles down to slip the edge of his brother’s pants just low enough to free his erection. It twitched softly in his hands, heat rolling off the organ in steady waves. The hood pulled back revealed a shiny head, a bead of pre slipping out. Lucas gently runs his thumb over the the pre and nearly moans once he brings the drop to his mouth. Claus’ love is always so sweet and tangy and just so perfect that he can never really get enough. He wraps his lips around the digit and greedily sucks, trying to drink up every bit as if it were the only drop of water in the desert. To Lucas, it might as well been so- he couldn’t go anywhere without Claus. Claus defines Lucas’ life and acted by which the means that Lucas presented to everyone else. Lucas is not strong enough to protect Claus, so Claus takes it upon himself to protect Lucas. Claus is so brilliant and kind that Lucas is marveled to be at his side. To be born as a part of him. He can go anywhere with Claus, and nowhere without.

Lucas is starved and lonely without Claus. He wants Claus to look only at him. He wants to rule Claus’ attention, to kiss him on his lips, to trace patterns on his skin, lips to close around him and be devoured by his twin. Lucas wants his brother’s love more anything, beyond what is “right”; he wants him to pull Lucas into day and say “I love you” and _mean it._

He eases himself by taking Claus’ cock in his mouth. He warms the organ on his tongue and gently hums, feeling the eager twitches and more love dropping onto the back of his tongue. It feels strangely velvety on his tongue and almost soft somehow. But a slow, long suck and Lucas gets particularly hard twitch reassuring him Claus is is very hard.

Lucas sucks away and listens again. Claus’ breathing has picked up pace, but not nearly fast enough for Lucas to be concerned. Even if it was, Lucas isn’t sure he would stop right away.

Every night Lucas cares for him like this, Claus wakes with an extra spring in his step, running off into the day. “I guess I slept really, really good last night!” he’d say, beaming at their parents.

”Oh?” their mother would smile back, cheerily whisking eggs for their breakfast omelette. “And did you have a nice dream?”

”I dunno! My dreams always turn kinda funny and weird. But Lucas is there!” 

Lucas heart pulses.

Mother giggles. ”Maybe all the playing you do tuckers out your dreams too. At least you have your brother with you.”

“Yeah!” And Claus would turn back at him and smile at him with sparkling eyes that stole Lucas’ breath. “You’ll always be with me! Right, Lucas?”

Lucas heart warms and once again the love would threaten to spill out. 

Even now the thought makes his knees weak and his own arousal weep in joy. He takes the cock out of his mouth and strokes it gently. Lucas wonders what it feels like to be suckled, and a wishes for a wet him over him. Quickly a thought strikes him- and Lucas feels ashamed. He couldn’t ask for Claus to fulfill any of his urges. _All of this is for Claus’ benefit anyway_, he reasons. Lucas just enjoys pleasing his twin in anyway he can. But still...

Lucas takes a gulp and listens again. All is quiet, and night sings with the chirps of crickets. There’s still some time.

Lucas takes a breath and indulges. He scoots up and, kneeling over his brother’s chest, presses his clothed hardon against. Claus’ cheek.

Lucas’ heart beats faster and through the shame he’s so happy. He pulls down his pants for his cock to spring past the band and let’s the full length rest over his brother’s peaceful face. His breath and eyelashes tickles Lucas and his cock dribbles out a little pre at the sensation. _It’s so_ good, Lucas thinks, and let’s himself give little aborted thrusts. He looks back to Claus own arousal, and thinks he should at least continue to please him if Lucas is going to selfish.

He carefully gets up and turns himself to back to the abandoned cock. He leans over pulls it towards his mouth before resting his cock and balls back on Claus’ face. Lucas heart jackhammers at his audacity so harshly that he fears it could be heard throughout the room. He quells himself by suckling the cock’s head before dipping down and swallowing around it. He resumes his humping and holds back a moan.

He almost forgets to listen and stills for a moment. Other the now soft, quiet whimpers of his brother, the night continues its song and the breathing surround Lucas is deep.

Lucas sucks some more before easing off. Claus’ cute whimpering is always a sure sign he’s getting close. He strokes Claus and catches the spit on his fingers before slowly repositioning himself back to the end of the bed. He carefully pulls the pants down to Claus’ knees and spreads the legs apart. Taking another curtesy spit on his hand and eyeing his brothers face, he presses a finger into the hole beneath him.

As expected, Claus accepts him quickly and almost greedily sucks him in. Lucas supposes it’s justified- he did make Claus wait. He twists his index finger around and explores the wriggling cavern. Claud is really flushed now, and Lucas thinks he might be sweating. He adds a second, and sooner a third, swiveling and scissoring his twin open. He squeezes a forth in and presses his fingers deeper towards that special place. As soon as he reaches it, Claus’ cock jumps and he lets out a tiny moan. Claus’ ass relaxes and opens even more, and Lucas pulls back to prepare himself.

Lucas spits once more into his hand and grunts as he strokes himself. Lucas dries his hand and takes the end of his shirt to bite on before griping Claus hips. Lucas has to muffle his groans he finally, _finally, _sinks down into the moist heat of his brother.

Claus squirms and whimpers a bit more, but continues to draw Lucas in, shivering and squeezing him all the way. Lucas bottoms out and breathes in, out. In, out. It’s _so_ hard to not just fuck Claus rough and fast, but he needs to take it slow, for Claus. Biting harder on his shirt and ignoring how stiff his nipples are from the cooler air, Lucas pulls out and presses back in.

It’s torture, not being able to call out Claus’ name. Each slow thrust back in makes him want to whimper and cry, the deep pumps making him feel he’s melting into a pool of heat and pleasure. _In, out. In, out. _Lucas is tearing up, so wrapped up in the warmth of Claus’ sex that their coupling starts causing little snacks as Lucas thrusts with a little more force. Claud continues to grip and squeeze him, milking him for all he’s worth. _Harder, deeper,_ it begs and Lucas gives a rough thrust with a whimper. Claus’ cock gives another jump and Lucas decides to give it some slow pumps.

_Heaven is here on earth,_ he thinks. _It’s with you, Claus, in our bed as we mold our bodies together and let our souls touch. It’s when we combine as one, our needs fulfilled in each other. When we reach the brink of love and joy._

“I love you,” he whispers. Lucas is throbbing. “I love you.” They’re so close now. “_I love you._” Claus moans and Lucas leans over to kiss his chest. “_With all my heart. **I love you.**_”

Lucas pulls out and let’s the love spill out of him, gushing onto his soulmate and coating him over and over. Claus keens and fidgets as he too flies into the abyss of pleasure, eyes squinted close and his breath fast and fickle.

All is still. Claus’ breathing comes down and the owls continue to hoot. Another snore sounds on Lucas’ left. All is peaceful. He sees the sky lighten and supposes he still has a few hours.

Lucas licks up all his love, swallowing and sending back to it’s prison. He takes up Claus’ love too, feasting on little scraps he can get. He’s tired now, but content. He readjusts his pajamas and fixes up Claus too. Laying back down next to him, Lucas give his cheek a faint kiss.

Claus’ fingers twitch. Lucas wraps their hands together and Claus instinctively squeezes. “Lucas..” he murmurs, and Lucas smiles sleepily.

”We’ll always be to together,” he sighs softly as he drifts. “Here on the islands, past the sea... Beyond time itself. Won’t we, Claus?”

Claus makes a faint noise and turns towards Lucas. Lucas curls into his twins side as dusk cedes the land to daybreak, the sun steadily climbing back into the sky and washing all in light.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: There was a whole paragraph missing, apparently.


End file.
